


Sprinkle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean marks down the flavors of her encounters with Ororo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

_i: Cinnamon_

Ororo smiles, nightgown bunching around her knees as she climbs up the bed. White silk - always white silk since establishing herself in the mansion.

Jean leans forward, inhaling the sharp, spicy smell as Ororo cups her cheeks, kissing her.

The smell burns her nostrils, and sends a tickle down her throat.

Jean chases the tickle into a scratch.

_ii: Cupcake_

Flour streaks the sides of her scalp and shirt. A smear of chocolate sits high on her cheek. Ororo flicks her tongue out, shrugging as she smiles.

For her assistance in the near destruction of the world, baking is still an iffy talent.

Flour tickles worse than cinnamon while the sugar dries it out. Jean suckles at the chocolate and frosting until her skin bruises.

_iii: Marshmallow_

Smashed pieces of graham cracker and melted chocolate blend into their kiss.

Jean wonders if her skin is feverish enough to melt through the bed sheets.

Ororo slides tongue down between her breasts, and she wonders how much it'll cost to replace the bed.

_iv: Lemon_

The smell of lemon clings to her fingers for nearly an hour. Jean suckles on her fingers in the shower, skin prickling with goosebumps.

_v: Rain_

Peeling off the wet nightshirt takes combined efforts. The fabric slaps heavily against the wooden floor.

Jean clenches her teeth against the sudden prickling of her skin, tightening of her nipples. Tongue rolls across her collar bone, lapping up the chill and goosebumps.

The coolness is a balm to her throat being chased by a lingering sweetness. She gulps it down with each kiss, tugging at the nightgown eagerly.

 


End file.
